


September 6, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos blushed and glowered the minute a creature's claws injured him.





	September 6, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos blushed and glowered the minute a creature's claws injured him before his blue boxers were revealed.

THE END


End file.
